creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheWerepireGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheWerepireGuy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Note Werepire, I notify you that despite you having an original character, it is a no-no doing stories that includes such known characters, as they would classify as Spinoffs. I recommend posting them in the Spinpasta Wiki, or avoid using popular characters such as Slenderman. OR... You could pass it through Spinoff Appeal! Meanwhile, I'm afraid I'm obligated to remove your story. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm currently trying to do it, but the Spinpasta Wiki is being troublesome on my side of the internet. If you have the file saved, then maybe you could do it. It is just like creating a page inthis Wiki. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) As Promised Your story has been (finally) moved to Spinpasta Wiki. Sorry for taking so long. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Warning Only admins and members of VCROC rare allowed to add or remove the "BAD" template from pages. If you feel a page or pages should have its BAD tag removed, please contact a local to remove it for you. If you remove the BAD tag from a page without admin authorization again, you will be blocked from editing. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 15:28, May 7, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 15:28, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey retard, I got it the first time. I didn't read the first story, and YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE SUCH MARY SUE CHARACTERS. ArmoredChair15 (talk) 20:56, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Mary Sue Your story was deleted because your OC was an overpowered Villian Sue. Unless your character is a deity or something, there's no reason to make them so overpowered. Take it up to if you feel this is not the case. Please read the addendum on for futher details. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 20:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) God, your retarded as all heck. Will you stop posting on MY talk, and post on THIS talk, you retard. And you do know that people hate Mary Sue's, and it's a sure way to get it to Troll pasta, right, idiot? And please, learn what CREEPYPASTA is, it's HORROR STORIES. This doesn't even have blood in it. If you were to make it scary, you would have the "VAMPIR"flesha have a blade on its arm, and mutilate the Mary Sue vampire for being such a Mary Sue retard. I will remove what you say on my talk page if you continue to talk on THERE, instead of HERE. ArmoredChair15 (talk) 21:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh god, you have like, a warning that YOU HAVE MARY SUE CHARACTERS. YOUR PASTA GOT DELETED CAUSE IT HAS MARY SUE CHARACTERS. See what I mean? ArmoredChair15 (talk) 21:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) HAhAHAHAHHAA, OMG, I never said your was a copycat, you retard. ANd you still continue to post on MY talk page? Get a life... ArmoredChair15 (talk) 21:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Read this, I'm done arguring with you. Don't argure back to me, but I have one thing to say. Furbearingbrick deleted your pasta for being "MARY SUE" which, ironiccly, you said doesn't have Mary Sue Characters. Anyway, she's not going to revive your AWFUL creepypasta just because you want it on YOUR wiki, why didn't you post it in your Twilight VAMPIRAS HUR DUR wiki if it's NOT A CREEPYPASTA? ArmoredChair15 (talk) 21:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, and before you do, don't spam my talk page with more hate messages, okay?) twilight? bitch please Im the Werepire King (talk) 21:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tips Okay, first, you have to be much more serious about your work. Don't go around saying that "I'm the king of Wirepires" or something. The pasta could've been drastically improved if you didn't adopt that informal voice. Try doing that first, and then come back to me. You're tearing me apart, Lisa! 22:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC)